The two Arks
by Blackwitch31
Summary: OneShot: What happens when a certain pair of kittens comes across an old Castle? Ancient legends... Two Arks? And what Mumm-Ra wants with the two Arks of that Ancient Castle?


_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats, just the plot and the OC._

* * *

_This story was based on an ancient Portuguese legend, more precisely of a city, which is referred to in this story, speaking of the origins of this same castle._

_I wanted to explore this legend for a bit! _

_The Thunderkittens are curious by nature and often this curiosity puts them in certain dangerous situations and as it is normal who solves them are the adults._

_All due to Lion-O having seen it in time and for having relied on the wisdom of Maxine and Linx-O._

_I appreciate the feedback and favorites!_

_Enjoy this story, folks!_

* * *

**The two Arks**

_On a hill a little far away is situated a very ancient Castle, the inhabitants of the zone know a legend lost in time, long before they were born._

_The Legend says it that in that Castle lived a very beautiful princess, and at the age of marriage, her father wanted to find her a good husband, to ensure the sustenance of her daughter, and to maintain her great wealth in the family._

_And when he found a suitable man wanted her to marry him, but things didn't work out as he wanted the young maiden had fallen in love with a simple soldier with a great heart._

_Her father didn't want her to meet that simple man, he had nothing to offer to the young maiden but a life of hard work, but she didn't want to care about that and went on with her dates._

_The time went by and the two ended up marrying in secret if the father knew he would do everything so that the marriage would not come true._

_Oh, how they were so wrong... The father found out and decided to formulate a very cunning plan. _

_He decided to offer a wedding gift to the two lovers as soon as they arrived on their nuptial trip._

_When the couple arrived were sent to the Castle Hall, the father was waiting with two Arks in front of him..._

_His daughter and her husband were very surprised that her father wanted to offer them a wedding gift… they knew he didn't want them to get married! His daughter's husband was a poor man._

_All that betrayal had hardened the heart of the girl's father and began to be bitter and cruel to everyone who lived in their estates._

_So they look at the father rather intrigued, what was inside of those two Arks that were in front of him?_

_The father advances;_

_"My daughter... I was very displeased with your marriage, but... As I hold no grudge against you and your husband I have decided to bless your marriage and give you a gift! "And it points to the two Arks, but the daughter only says;_

_"Thank you for accepting my marriage to him, I just want your forgiveness my father, nothing more!" But the old man responds, "Nonsense daughter, I want to give you a gift!" And sketches an evil smile saying,_

_"In front of you are two Arks, and you must choose one of them!" The daughter raises a slender brow, "How so my father, how can I choose an ark, what do they contain?" He puts one hand on each ark._

_"Well... You only have to choose one of them, because one of them is full of gold and silver coins, but the other has a curse… the Plague! " He laughs with cruelty, "AHAHAHAHAH... Choose the right ark, for if you open the wrong one, you can spread the Plague all over the city! Ahahahahah! " The two lovers are horrified, and fearing they would choose the wrong ark, they fled from there, never to return._

_Since that day The arches remain hidden in the bowels of the castle, waiting to be opened, if they open the right ark there will be prosperity, but if not... The plague will be raging all over the place!_

_Such was the cruelty of the castle owner..._

The Thunderkittens had knowledge of this same legend, deciding that they would explore this very Castle.

"Look, WillyKit, have you seen it? This Castle is huge! " Says WillyKat exploring the surroundings, "it's a pity to be in ruins..." Comments ' Kit, who looks around, "Could we find that treasure?" Question ' Kat, his sister responds, " I don't know, ' cause this is huge and we don't know where it's buried! " ' Kat replies, "The legend says it's in the bowels of this Castle!" When said that they grabbed their space boards, advancing through the castle and not knowing the dangers that lurk inside.

Mumm-Ra also knows this same legend and decides to use it to his advantage, to end the Thundercats once and for all.

For this, he began to engender a plan for the Thunderkittens to be trapped in that Castle, so that they would attract the other Thundercats.

"I'm finally going to end up with those bastards, Ahahahahah!" Says with optimism, and begins to peek at the two children through its bubbly cauldron, and with a movement from his hand activates possible traps that the castle may have, observing the unfolding of the action, continuing to laugh with wickedness.

In the Lair...

Lion-O is relaxing a little when the eye of Thundera signals danger, "what's going on?" Questions himself while de sheath his sword, "Sword of Olmens give me sight beyond sight!" And he begins to see the Thunderkittens exploring some ruins of a Castle that is far from the lair, sees that it is full of traps that are very lethal to the most incautious.

He continues to observe, until he sees nothing else, for something had blocked the sight of the sword, and it makes him very concerned.

"I need to act as quickly as possible if I want to stop something serious from happening to the Thunderkittens!" Sighs.

Meanwhile…

Maxine finds a manuscript in the dining room, "strange... What is this? " And begins to read the manuscript, "but this is an ancient legend of the Middle Ages!" And keeps reading what's written there and it worries her.

"I need to go to Lion-O, who knows what the kids will be up to!" And goes outside, and in a matter of minutes, finds him, but surrounded by the other Thundercats.

"What's up, guys?" Questions, Lion-O replies, "The Thunderkittens were exploring an ancient Castle!" She raises a brow, "What do you mean?! Exploring a Castle? " Lion-O sees the apprehension of the human girl, "They are in danger, I saw through the eye of Thundera!" She gets very thoughtful, and presents a manuscript, "Doesn't it have to do with this?" Lion-O grabs the paper reading what's written there, "Oh I see... Went after a treasure! " But Maxine explains, "It is an old legend of a very ancient country of the 3rd Earth, comes from a very obscure epoch in the history of mankind, the Middle Ages." Then leaves a warning, "They can't open the two Arks, Lion-O." The other one gets very interrogated, "What do you mean, Maxine? Do you know anything? " She asks, "you read what's written there, don't you?" He looks at her, "if they open the wrong ark they can spread the Plague all over the place, and it will be our end!

The arches must remain hidden for the good of all! " Panthro just asks, "Aren't you exaggerating?" She waves, "I know it's an old legend, but it's got a speck of truth!" Linx-O agrees, "there are things that should not be retouched young Lion-O." Maxine looks at the young leader, "is there anything else?" A nod, "There is something that is blocking the sight of the sword!" Cheetara replies, "Have Mumm-Ra's hand, that can be sure!"

Tygra thinks all those are just folklore, "it's just a simple old legend!" Know´s that even though Maxine is a person who doesn't get carried away by superstition, this time she's very reticent about this legend, why she fears it?, "You are not like that, Maxine, what's gotten into you this time?" Lion-O responds by her, "The Plague has decimated many humans throughout its history, and many others have died due to the ignorance!" Tygra doesn't believe what he hears, "but it's just a legend!" Maxine just scolds him, "And what do you say in Mumm-Ra's case? He was also considered an ancient legend by many, and yet is here! And it was an alleged legend that transformed the Earth into what you see! " That's enough to shut Tygra up for good.

Bengali and Pumyra turn to Lion-O, "How will we prevent children from opening these Arks?" Maxine also ponders what was asked of Lion-O, but prefers him to say what to do.

Everybody turns to her, "What do you think, Maxine?" Question Lion-O, she replies, "We will have to have the Castle plant and examine this legend with great attention.

If Cheetara senses that all this has Mumm-Ra's finger well... Do it very quickly. "Panthro asks, "Do you think he's going to try anything against us?" She sighs, "Undoubtedly, if he is aware of this old legend he will do everything so that we have access to the Arks." Lion-O immediately calculates, "So you think he's the one who activated the castle traps?" A nod, "Yes, to lure us to them." Linx-O says, "Then it's a trap!" Maxine answers, "Yes, but we'll be prepared... For knowledge is one of the ways to avoid being caught in them! "

Lion-O knows that Maxine will do anything to get the kids rescued safely, so he starts distributing chores.

"Very well, Maxine and Linx-O will analyze this legend in the archive room if possible to get a plant of said Castle, Bengali and Pumyra will stand guard in the lair, never know, Panthro and Tygra go with me to prepare the things as well Cheetara!

"**Thundercats, HOOOO! "** They Shout.

In the Black Pyramid

"So those bastards will rescue the children... Perfect, they'll fall into my trap!

This time the end of them all will be a matter of time!

I will open those Arks and spread the Plague, Ahahahahah... They won't even know what hit them! " Then he raises his arms by saying the usual enchantment;

**"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL**

**TRANSFORM THIS DECADENT FORM**

**IN MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING! **

And get out of there, going straight to the castle, where he'll wait for the Thundercats.

However...

Maxine and Linx-O discuss everything about that legend, reaching an agreement, and she also gets a plan from the castle, it was in the archives.

Finally, it delivers the same to Lion-O, where it will be analyzed by everyone, they will have to think of a strategy.

In the Castle...

"We're in big trouble, WillyKat!" Regrets WillyKit, "This castle is full of traps!" Keeps whining, they are trapped in a hole.

Both wanted to get to the legend's treasure, but this would be the price to pay for trying to find something different and for wanting an adventure!?

"We can't cross the arms, WillyKat!" Say ' Kit, and start by trying to get out of the hole, '"C'mon give me a help' Kat! ' And in fact, he does exactly that, with two hands helps WillyKit to climb up, and gives her some balance, and she manages to get out of the hole and throws one of the ropes that she has o her waist, ' Kat climbs and is helped by his sister.

Finally...

"Let's go find the treasure!" They say enthusiastic, but this time both act very cautiously, they know that the castle has many traps.

Mumm-Ra observes the pair, hidden, _"Very good... They managed to escape from that hole! "_ So makes a little adjustment to his plan, "_Perhaps I will lure them to the two Arks of the legend, and make them open the Ark of the Plague!"_ And deactivates the traps with a hand movement.

Unaware of all, the Thunderkittens continue to explore every hole in the castle, not knowing that they are being attracted to the two Arks.

Outside the castle...

Everything had been planned, at the meeting they had in the council room, and each will accomplish its function, but this time Maxine goes with them, while Linx-O is with Bengali and Pumyra in the monitoring room, they never know what can happen.

Snarf knows he can't go, so decides to prepare a good meal, when everyone comes back, they should be hungry, and it's also a way to stay distracted, after all, he also cares about the kids and the other Thundercats on the mission.

The rest depart from there, going on the Thundertank, and Maxine continues to analyze the castle map, "I just hope we can make it in time!" Tygra only advises, "Calm down Maxine nothing will happen!" Her gaze hardens, "For their sake and ours I hope so, Tygra!" Lion-O puts a hand on the human's shoulder, "Maxine... I know you care about them, but you have to keep your head in the right place. " She understands Lion-O, it's no use to be like that, it can put the whole mission to waste.

With Mumm-Ra...

He senses that the Thundercats are on their way, and decides to prepare a welcoming committee, becomes the father of the Maiden of the legend of the two Arks, and is transparent to give the feeling that it is a ghost.

_"They will fall like fools in my trap!"_ And starts to laugh, _"Ahahahahahah... From a few moments, they will cease to exist, forever... ahahahahahah! "_ And continue following his plan to the letter.

With the Thunderkittens...

"Did you hear that laugh, Kat?" Question ' Kit, the brother replies, " Yes I heard, it looked like Mumm-Ra! " But he remembers, "It cannot be him, this castle is very old, it is most likely to be haunted!" ' Kit gets very scared stammering, "A… are you sure? I just hope I don't face a ghost!" And swallow it dry, "I'd rather face that infernal mummy, like Maxine, calls him!" And an icy wind runs through the room where they are, ' Kat challenges her sister, "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little breeze!" The other responds confidently, "Do you think a haunting and a little breeze will stop us from finding the two Arks? Not a chance! " Said that the two Thunderkittens keep looking for the treasure.

With the Thundercats...

It has been almost 2 hours that they are on their way to the castle, when Cheetara sees the ruins of it in the distance, "look over there!" And they all look, seeing a very old construction, "Accelerate this Panthro, I want to see the castle!" Says Tygra, who is very curious about the building that is appearing while they approach, "You and I Tygra." Adds Maxine, she wants to examine the building.

"Take it easy, Tygra, you know we should be careful, we don't know what the terrain is going to be like!" It advises Panthro, and it has its logic, the terrain itself can be very unstable and not endure with the Thundertank weight.

And it's advancing very cautiously, Panthro's vehicle is everything to him!

Due to the precautions taken, the vehicle remains firmly and arrives at the castle in a matter of 15 minutes.

All jump from the Thundertank, Maxine looks around, inspiring the air, "it's pretty and old." And begins to read what is written, _"Castle of Montemor-O-Novo, Medieval construction in 1203 during the reign of D. Sancho I, King of Portugal at the time." _And look at everyone continuing to read,_ "Previously were a pre-historic Castro Romanised, and later a Muslim fortification!" _Everyone is amazed by what they have just heard, "This castle is very old but has undergone many modifications over the centuries, is much older than me and possibly than Mumm-Ra." Everyone noticed that she had used the translator since it was written in a very old language.

She touched the granite stones of the castle, feeling its texture, "it's been so long since I visited a Castle." And start examining the map of it; she doesn't want to get lost, "Let's Go!" And they all followed the girl.

"Wow... Humans knew how to build good buildings! " Says Tygra while takes some mental notes, "Yes... We were very resourceful! " And kept on walking, and Panthro was coming to her side, he didn't want her to fall, despite being agile as she was, doesn't has the agility of a Thundercat.

"Due to geological phenomena, I don't know how the castle didn't disappear from the map!" Observes Maxine very intrigued and continues to advance through the center of the Castle.

When they enter in one of the halls, she comes across a strange phenomenon... An apparition of a man in Moorish attire, "Woa... But what is this? " Says Maxine with some apprehension, and looks at Panthro and the others, "I've never seen an apparition!" Lion-O examines the strange man, even the garment was strange for them.

The apparition speaks, _"Welcome to My castle strangers._

_Are you looking for the two Arks? "_ Lion-O is intrigued, but replies, "No... We are only looking for two children! " The apparition is very thoughtful, "_I see... And yes I saw two children exploring the castle, and they say they want to find the two Arks that I offered my daughter as a wedding gift! " _Panthro looks at the strange man asking, "Take us to the two children, for they are in danger!" The other laughs, "_There's nothing here that can hurt them, outsiders, the children are safe!"_ Maxine crosses her arms over her chest, "so we want to see how they are!" The apparition responds, seeing the insistence of the three adults, "_All right, outsiders I will take you to them... Follow me! "_ Cheetara is restless, and Maxine senses it, "I feel the same, but we will have to follow it!" The cheetah is still very agitated!

The walk to the place where the Thunderkittens are located takes no time, and when they arrive, they notice that they try to open the Arks...

**"Don't open those Arks, Thunderkittens!" **

Shouts Maxine, who runs to avoid the worst, "what was given to you Maxi? Why are you like this? " She pushes them away from the Arks, "This legend is true, do not touch the arks!" ' Kat gets disappointed, ' but Maxi... We want the treasure! " The girl replies, "The Castle is the real treasure, children!" And embrace them, "We feared the worst!"

The apparition begins to change shape, "You didn't' t opened the Arks, I'm going to do it!" And they all saw Mumm-Ra trying to approach the Arks, "You won't do any of that, you idiot!" Says Maxine, he laughs, "Oh really, woman, with whom?" She replies, "Me and my friends!" And all the Thundercats surround the mummy, and when the villain is about to open one of the Arks, Lion-O strikes him with a ray coming from the eye of Thundera, "**HOOOO!" ** He adds, "There are things that should not be stirred Mumm-Ra, and these Arks are one of them!" Maxine throws herself at him, "You are a fool, for if you open, you will condemn everything and all to define with pestilence." He laughs, "I will not be affected, for I am immune!" She shoots while jumps up, "so you're doomed to rule a wilderness planet!" And she sits on top of him, for the villain's Delight, "Oh... You're dying to have hot moments with me! " And passes a hand on her legs, the girl slaps him, **"FOOL!**"

Then hardens his gaze, "Thou art brazed, Mumm-Ra... But tell me you would rule a planet with no one?! " That question makes Mumm-Ra ponder, then replies, "I will do anything to end you!" And get a hold on Maxine, "Let go of me you animal!" And give him a head-butt, which leaves him bleeding from his nose, "You made me bleed!" She just says, "HA! You are an asshole! " He grabs her by the collar of the shirt, "you will pay for this... Maxine! " And he put a hand behind her head, and crush his lips on hers…stealing a kiss, "Mmmm... Delicious! " She gives him another slap, "Brazed!" He smiles "Tell me if you don't like it?" She shoots, **"chauvinistic pig!**" He looks at her and then gives her a very precise punch in the stomach, being projected several meters, hitting on a wall, getting quite wooed.

Panthro attacks him, filling the mummy with punches, "Oh... Come to Maxine's rescue? " The Panther is furious, "you had no right to steal a kiss from Maxine and hurt her!" Mumm-Ra trots him, "Oh... But I did it, I wonder what it's like in bed! " Panthro punches him, "as Maxine says... Go wash your filthy mouth with soap!

Learn to have manners and respect Maxine! " The other continues to laugh, "Ahahahah... You're so funny, Thundercat! " And punch him in the face, and goes to Maxine.

All that was a diversion, for Lion-O seized Mumm-Ra's distraction, to remove the Arks, taking them to the Thundertank.

Mumm-Ra looks at Maxine, noticing that some blood flows through the face coming from the scalp, kneels to better see her state by taking advantage of the fact that she is partially stunned, to examine the wound, seeing that it was not serious, "At least isn't so bad!" Then he passes with something moist in Maxine's scalp and face, and then caresses her face, then draws a finger on her lips, but nothing does, he respects her immensely, and refuses to do anything against her, it's enough that the punch he gave her in the stomach and the fact that he was brazed with her.

He stole a kiss, just to piss off Panthro and the others… and wanted to feel her just once! But he regrets his action,

_"I'm sorry... Maxine!" _Think while look at her.

"You infernal Mummy, leave Maxine alone!" Cries Panthro bleeding from a lip, but hears from behind, "Panthro grab Maxine and take her to the Thundertank, we already have what we wanted!" Sort Lion-O.

Panthro advances on Mumm-Ra, give him a bump, grabbing on Maxine soon afterward, then goes to the Thundertank... But the villain pursues them, but when he discovered that the Arks were not in the castle, he was full of rage.

So chases them, but something happens... began to lose his warrior form, he used his powers for a long time, then reverts to his mummy form, screaming, "ONE DAY THUNDERCATS I WILL END WITH YOU AND MAXINE WILL BE MINE!" And disappear from there, for he must rest to regain his awesome power and engender a new plan to catch the Thundercats and... Maxine.

When they arrived at the lair, Maxine had already recovered but had wounds to treat, and Pumyra gave her some stitches on the scalp, "well he wasn't half-measure Maxine!" She sighs, "Yes it is true, but what about the Arks?" An answer is heard, "We shall have to put them in a safe place, away from the most unwary!" She looks at the door watching Lion-O, "How are you?" She replies, "Like crap!" Lion-O sits facing her, "I appreciate what you did if it wasn't for your distraction, we wouldn't have been able to remove the Arks from there." She replies, "Me and Panthro, and I thank the others for removing the children and the two Arks!" Lion-O smiles, but warns, "Tomorrow we will put them in a safe place!" She breathes with relief.

Snarf appears, "by Jaga Maxine... You're in bad shape! " And give her a platter, "Eat to regain your strength!" She caresses Snarf's ear, "What would become of me if it weren't for you!" Snarf blushes.

Panthro appears, seeing that Maxine is fine, "thanks to Jaga... You're are alright! " She caresses the panther, "Yes... But I have a tremendous headache! " Then puts a hand on her lips, "Mumm-Ra had the nerve to steal a kiss from me!" Panthro laughs, "Ahahahah... By chance it was funny, but you gave him what he deserved. " The two laughed, "He must be needy!" Behind she hears, "Is it true, Maxi? Did Mumm-Ra kiss you? " She turns to see the Thunderkittens, "Oh It's you! And yes he had the nerve to steal me a kiss, but he got what he deserved! " Then it gets more serious, "I'm glad we got here in time, but if we didn't we would suffer for a bit!" The other two lower their heads, "We are sorry." She puts a hand on them, "It's okay, but next time don't open anything without knowing what's inside!

And this legend specified well what was inside the arks! " Then repeats what had told them in the castle, "the real treasure was that castle, for it is very rich in History!" Panthro only tells them, "and now you can exploit it safely children." Then he helps her get up, "Now I want to be with Maxine, she needs to get some rest!" Lion-O, Pumyra and Snarf just say, "All right, as long as both of you don't abuse!" The couple sketches a smile, Panthro helps her with the platter going towards their room.

The next day Lion-O fulfilled what he said, the two Arks stayed in a safe place, away from everything and everyone... Sealed in hard rock, never to be found!

What about the Thunderkittens? These learned a valuable lesson... For gold is not always a good treasure, but rather the history of the place they exploit... After all, they almost released the plague from one of the Arks.

Although Mumm-Ra left the castle empty-handed, he was happy for something else... For having finally kissed Maxine, and at this moment he sleeps dreaming about her and the kiss he gave her.

End...?

* * *

_Well... Mumm-Ra got a nerve here... he stole a kiss from Maxine... damn him!_

_Well, I just wanted to have some fun with Mumm-Ra Ok? He just wanted to Piss off Panthro!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism!_


End file.
